The Mute Hound
by Kerwell
Summary: This short fic is based off the events right at the end of 45 as a secret 45.5 mission/event. I kind of wanted to shape the return of quiet. Also a special thanks to: rescuequiet.wordpress (dot) com for shared opinion and some insight about quiets situation. Rated T for explicit language and violence.
1. Diamond In The Rough

**Hey everyone, this is my first entry and I was brought to this site by a friend: The Baz. Go check him out :). This fic will be assuming you've played at least MGSV and maybe MGSVGZ (Metal Gear Solid: 5 The Phantom Pain/ Ground Zeros) and will be written slightly so even those who haven't played MGSV can kind of understand what's going on. Enjoy.**

 **Also: might contain explicit language and of course, SPOILERS.**

" I did not choose to be Quiet. I wanted to express my feelings to you. If only we shared a common tongue. Vengeance is what drove me to them… The only language left to me, revenge. But the words we shared… No, the was no language at all. That is why… I chose the language of gratitude instead, and go back to silence. I am Quiet… I am… The absence of words."

These were the words that Venom Snake heard from the tape he found hanging from the tree. The sound of her voice alone echoed within his mind. It was…quiet after that. Before he could at least hear the hums of her voice, but not this time. As if the whole world just stopped. The winds of the roaring desert of Afghanistan slapping its razor sand grazed his fatigue. Reality started to come back and the muffling sound of Pequad's helicopter blades gradually came back. Then it started again. The sweet sound of the humming came back. The only sound, the only way of showing her presence to him returned. Pequad started to yell out to Snake. "Boss, we have to go! There will be another sand storm coming and we can't risk leaving you behind!" Snake's heart sunk as he see's the small glimpse of her looking back to him from afar on a small mountain of sand. She gives a small, but sweet smile as she turns around.

"Quiet! Quieeeet! " Snake cries out as she vanishes. The stirring up sands started to form, throwing itself in-between the line of sights of him to Quiet. She was gone. Snake grits his teeth, tightening his bionic arm. He felt the phantom pain in his finger tips and now more so in the gaping emptiness in his heart. "Boss, we HAVE to go!" Snake looks to the side and nods and makes his way down the small hill just beyond the intense battle he and Quiet had against the Soviet Forces. He made his way inside of the helicopter and you could see the attack of another sandstorm brewing up again. Just about Pequads departure, Snake halts him. "Wait." Venom says as he quickly brought his left arm up towards Pequad signifying to stop. He then moved to the left side of the helicopter looking where he last saw Quiet. His eyes squinted to catch a better look, maybe with hope she'll appear next to him just like every end of a mission. "She's not coming back sir, we're leaving." He nods, accepting that she's not coming back. After the long trip back to Mother Base, the HQ of Diamond Dogs, the copter lands. As usual, Snake is greeted by the salutes of his soldiers. "Welcome back, Sir." It was said in unison by the 4 soldiers stationed there. Both Miller and Ocelot crept their way in between the soldiers.

Miller never liked Quiet. She shared the abilities with the Skulls whom work for cipher as an assassin sent from Skull Face to kill the Big Boss. She failed, obviously. In-fact she failed three different times. In the hospital, during the sniper fight in the deserts of Afghanistan, and the english parasite strain spread. Both Miller and Ocelot were loyal followers to Snake, the Big Boss, but Miller always shared a bit too much of…Opinion. He threaten even after Snake wanted to bring Quiet to Mother Base, to kill her regardless of his wishes. However, the chain of command goes from Ocelot and Miller to the Big Boss, Venom Snake.

Snake climbed out of the copter, pulling away his scarf from his neck. Ocelot knew something was up with snake. Miller held a stern look as usual. Noticing the absence of Quiet, almost wearing a smile, but the respect to Snake denied him that. "Boss, where's Quiet?" Ocelot asks out. Snake salutes back to the soldiers, dismissing them, but they only but slowly stepped back to see what's going on. His presence alone increased the morality of his soldiers and everyone who follows him. "She's gone." Ocelot looked to his right towards Miller and exchanged thoughts.

"What do you mean she's gone? What happened? We lost you out there for a bit."

"There was a tank." Snake says softly with his raspy voice. "There was a tank, she pushed me aside and shot it with a rocket launcher but she was wounded. I brought her out to the desert as the Soviets brought their search team and tank units were closing in. She was slowly suffocating from the lack of water and the sun was covered by the sandstorm. I was… ironically bit by a snake and passed out. Next thing I know I woke up and she was gone, only to find a tape she left behind and the small glimpse of her. I don't even know if I really saw her. This shrapnel in my fucking head makes me see things, you know that." From the corner of his eye, Miller notices the soldiers and gestures them to leave. Almost like dogs begging to for your dinner. "You were supposed to kill her if you couldn't have brought her back, Boss. Don't you see how serious this is? She left the Diamond Dogs. She left us and she knows our location!" Miller angrily expresses the situation out to both Ocelot and Snake. Pequad hasn't left the helipad yet, still hearing everything. "No." Ocelot quickly comes to correct Miller. "She wouldn't do that. Don't you remember? Don't you realize? She could have killed us at any point in time. The whole reason for the sad excuse for a cell I point her in was to bait out her plot. She had none. She holds quiet to refrain from spreading the English parasite strain onto Mother Base. Quiet fell in love with the Legend. The only reason to hold her back from being with the Boss was probably to protect him. The two are practically inseparable."

"She spoke. She actually spoke and it was in English." Snake has heard her speak from the tape, but didn't know the reason of her leaving. All three Miller, Snake, and Ocelot turn their herds towards Pequad. Pequad removed his pilot gear and exited the copter and stood front of Snake. "What do you mean, soldier? Did you somehow take the tape and listened to it yourself?" Snake replied. "Negative, Sir. She's the reason that I found you."

"Wait what did she say?" Ocelot and Miller both say, slightly hoping she shared some intel about Cipher.

"She spoke in some weird language. It sounded almost like some sort of Native American tongue and I thought it was your iDroid acting up. But then she spoke. She old me exactly where to go."

"It's the psychic abilities she has from the parasite. Remember Boss? It's just like Eli." Ocelot adds. "Alright, dismissed. Let's go talk about this sensitive topic elsewhere." Ocelot leads Miller and Snake to the interrogation room.

"I know why Quiet left you behind, Boss. It's clear. She spoke english to save you and guide Pequad. However as much as she wanted to return with you, she couldn't. She wouldn't allow Mother Base to become infected."

"So what, she just left and killed herself?" Miller asks.

"Well, the parasite attacks your lungs after the vocal strain activates. It's passed by speaking with the shared language at a close distance and a matter of time with excessive use of the language. Code Talker told us in their conversation of a separate language that she would refuse to speak English and has never spoke it since. Until now of-course. Snake is fine because you took the Wolbachia treatment, but for the sake of MB she left. Now to answer you question that I somehow feel that you think we're better off with her dead. Who's to say? It's unlikely. The parasite kills its host, again by attacking the lungs. Quiet originally died in attempt to assassinate Big Boss when he was in the hospital. Her lungs are literally unusable. Her insides are all fucked. Which is why when Skull Face revived her using the parasite, it gave her body the ability to feed off photosynthesis and water. We don't know how sensitive her vocal strain is. It could be so sensitive that it reacts to any sign of English, dialect or different languages that are closely related to English. If it wasn't sensitive at all and her speaking of English wasn't even enough to trigger the spread, it truly shows how much she cares for not only Boss, but Diamond Dogs as a whole. Yeah, even you Miller." Miller lets off a slight sigh of guilt.

"I don't blame her for leaving regardless. She doesn't fully understand the parasite and refuse to take any more risks than she had to. But with some good news. Boss, you at least know she's alive. Not only that but since she left, the parasite has nowhere to go and no lungs to attack. There's a strong chance that after a period of infectiousness, assuming it was sensitive enough to spread in which I don't doubt because Skull Face truly wanted to kill Boss, the infection within Quiet will eventually die out leading to the unavoidable extinction of the English strain as she's the only one with said strain." Snake lets a sigh of relief after his stoic expression throughout.

Ocelots back turns to snake and miller. "Operation rescue Quiet has commenced. Because like it or not, from the dirt of Cipher she's become a diamond in the rough. A mute hound. -

A Diamond Dog."

 **Alright that's all folks. It's my first thing I've written and honestly, a follow up mission I would've enjoyed after the dreadful 43 and 45. I hope anyone that comes across this can appreciate the read and enjoy it. If you're older than age of 14 you'd realize that Quiet is more than just eye candy fan service a lot of people put her out to be. She' a character who's actions literally speak for her. Her goodbye tape breaks my heart every time I read the lines and more so when I hear it myself and then followed up by her song. Note to those who have seen 51, this takes place before that, obviously. 51 could easily be argued as not canon and even if it's safe to say the strain is cured because he wouldn't even be alive. Let me know what you think, I may or may not continue this for myself and share it with anyone who wants to read my bad writing and I kind of want to do one where she does die after the departure and raise hell from Demon Snake. TILL NEXT TIME- "WOAH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**


	2. Infiltration

**Location: Mother Base, Snakes Room**

 **Time: 2300- a week later**

 _"I am Quiet... I am... The absense of words..."_

These words echoed within Snakes head through the speakers of his iDroid. The only thing she left behind for him, but what could be more treasurable? Gifted with the sweet sounds of her heart melting voice. Like an enfant that first hears the sounds of its mother speak.

"I'll find you. I'll find you and bring you back. I promise you that, Quiet. There's no need for you to be all by yourself."

Snake whispered to himself whilst laying on his bed. He sat up, sinking his head and covering his face.

"Diamond Dogs... We've suffered too much these past few days. Even with Skull Face shot to a stump he left his trail of toxicity behind. Just waiting for someone or something to touch it and rot."

Snakes hands lowered away. His face became angry. Dispite Quiets chance of being alive, his heart throbbed for not only her, but for the stray. The Diamond Dogs whom were killed by the vocal strain.

"I let him go because that's what's right. Little did you know, I wanted to finish you off so... fucking... badly."

He got up, slowly to the sink which had a mirror. _Clack._ The sound of his bionic arm gripping the side of the sink. Snake just stared at himself almost in disgust.

"I'm but a phantom of ' _you'_..."

 **Location: Mother Base, Command Platform**

 **Time: 1300- the following day**

The smell of the salty ocean filled the air, the sounds of waves crashing against mother base. The sounds of footsteps getting louder and faster behind Snake.

"Boss! * _pant_ * There's been a report-"

It was Ocelot. Snake waited for him to catch his breath, assisting him in getting his composure back.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Quiet."

"What do you mean? I was on my way for departure to Afghanistan."

"I fear that it may be too late for that, Boss... Take a listen to this, it's been translated."

Ocelot played an audio tape recorded from a Soviet.

"...G-get down! Enemy Sniper!" Audio was interrupted by static and explosions.

"Where did she go?! She vanished! Ready the heavy units! Get into the tanks!" Again, the audio breaks into the combination of static and heavy fire.

"Oh God, it's behind y-" A thud is heard along side a gurggling sound of a man choking on his blood.

"Air support is here! Focus fire!" The tape consisted of nothing else but tank shells and the missle and guns being shot from the sky. " She's d-" It ends.

Snake and Ocelot both are silent. Both their eyes just stared into that recording. Ocelot looked to Snakes face, but he didn't budge. His fists clenched and quickly continued on his way to Pequad as he slowly looked over his right shoulder.

"When was this taken? Was that really Quiet? Send me the route."

"Just a few days ago. We're sure enough it's her, there's no reason for it not to be." Ocelot nods.

 **Time: 1800.**

Snake was sent the coordinates to the general location of where the audio came from. Kaz comes on the iDroid.

"Boss, I took notice to you choice of arms this mission. Lethal?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing at all, give 'em hell. Anyway, tank units were seen somewhere around... Here. The Commander is named Vitaly Krupin. I'd advise finding him and extracting so we can interrogate him. Best of luck."

Half an hour passes and Pequad lands at the designated LZ for this mission. Snakes Arsenal includes the silenced UN-ARC Assault Rifle, silenced SERVAL AMR 7, the silenced Geist P3 Handgun, and stun arm.. He donned his sneaking suit and bandana and was ready for infiltration upon Yakho Oboo Supply Outpost Northern Kabul, Afghanistan.

"Good luck, Boss." Pequad says as Venom Snake exits the aircraft. He then sets off awaiting Snakes extract call.

D-Horse joins snake for his transportation. Only just four hundred meters away, Snake climbs over D-Horse to travel two hundred fifty then continues on foot. It was rather large outpost, afterall this is where they keep tanks, travel vehicles, soliders and some of their cargo so it was heavily guarded. It was starting to get dark. The night crept the land as Snakes ally, allowing him to blend within this surroundings more which was increasingly beneficial to him at such a large area. To his left was a small tented area looking outward to his location. Three soldiers equipped with helmets, shotguns and machine guns, as well as body armor. He wouldn't engage without needing to so stuck along side to the surface of the hill to his right. This led to the right side of where tanks were parked on the inside and lookout posts on the four corners of this section with two soldiers posted at the search lights. Luckily a ladder on the side led up to the top right look out tower. Another Soviet patrolled this area going up and down the stairs near this post that led down to the entrance of the facility.

Waiting on the ladder just before climing on top, he allowed the patrol to leave. This left the guard at the closest look out tower vulnerable. He was equipped the same as the mentioned soldiers before. The post had a roof over it in stone with a light candle within and a radio that was playing no sound. Snake took out his pistol and crouched leading his way to the Soviet.

 _*creeeeeeeeek*_

A wooden piece of the floor small steps was loose, it let a loud enough sound to alert the Soviet front of him and the one directly to his right on the left search light. Snake lunges towards the man directly ahead of him and shoots him in the thigh just before placing his hand over his mouth. The window on his right gave him perfect sights on the other alerted soldier. Snake then revs up his bonic arm to stun the soldier at hand and shoot the other solider in the head. Unfortunantly for him, the soldier posted to the now dead Soviet on his immidiate right took notice. Another clean head shot. With a stunned enemy solider and two dead ones, Snake goes along and retrieves the two dead ones and bring them in roofed look out post. Laying them next to eachother against the wall, Snake didn't know to blow out the candle or not. It would be alerting if one of the four corners' lights were out so he kept it going. Snake shot these men in the forehead. The pisol went through the helmet and you could see the blood drippling out. Thick dark blood. Almost black.

With the one solider stunned, he cover the Soviet's mouth with a piece of cloth torn from one of the deads clothes. He stuck the index finger of his bionic arm into the gun wound of this soldier. He stuck it in and began violently shaking his hand. The soldiers eyes opened wide from his stunned slumber and cried out, although it was muffled. He removed his finger from the gun wound and wiped it on the soldiers clothes. He held the solider at gun point.

"You speak louder than me and you'll never see the shine of the sun again." Snake whispered.

The soldiers nodding in agreement allowed Snake to then release the hand over the cloth that was over the mouth of the soldier.

"Your commander, Vitaly Krupin where is he?"

"...W-wouldn't you like to know, huh? "

"Don't you dare make jokes to the face of the demon that will literally hurt you to the brink of death! There's virtually nothing holding me back to making your ideal paradise, death. Don't you fucking play games. I'm your personal hell that will make Lucifer's home the place you beg your god to flee away to."

The soldier was frozen in fear. What the hell was going on? He though. Who is this demon? A man? No. A fallen angel? Please. A demon exiled from hell itself.

"Y-y-... You'll find him h-here." The struggling of the communication was from from both fear and pain. Snakes glare was the last thing he saw. * _pffft*._ He was dead.

Snake leaves the look out post. The location was less than eighty meters just behind the three unmanned tanks to the right of the gate that allowed an exit to the back. Snake followed the stairs down slowly keeping an eye out for the patroling soldier. Nowhere to be found, he stuck to the walls. Going prone under the exposed windows. He notices a green locked door. Nothing he couldn't handle. In ten seconds tops, snake creeps inside to be met with an empty room. He study's the room. A shelf to the top left, a long table placed upon a neat and filling rug. Wasn't too big nor fancy, although another door to the right. An opening to the door allowed snake to see inside. Three men playing poker. He played out scenarios within his head about how to approach. All three men were wearing basic camo attire with no protection.

"Three, two,... One."

He joins the men in the room and they all immidiately get up to retaliate. The man closest to him was reaching for his pistol.

"Snake that's him!" Kaz let's Snake know.

Using CQC, snake enters the small poker room, he stands on the foot of the commanders foot in which he was about to lead with. Following up with a chop to the throat, he press against his chest and slams him to the ground. Snake grabs the table and flips it over the remaining two men preventing them from firing. Snake needed to end this and leave ASAP before the noise alerts everyone. Snake takes out his combat knife and waits as the table falls then swiftly throwing the knife into the head of the one to left leaving the last soldier. The last Soviet fell and had a strapped AK attached to him, but before he could ready the firearm, Snake had already pulled his pistol and aimed at him. _*pfft*_ The living himan just before him now rested in death. A siren went off alerting the rest of the enormous base, although Snake was just in a section that was close to both exits. He took the commander and left through the rear passing through the gate.

"Snake to Pequad, need an extraction meet me at this LZ."

"Affirmative." The commander couldn't speak and was coughing. With an evil grin and the blood of hs enemies staining his face, he places his bionic hand over the commanders face and stunned him. With the commander again over his back, Snake carries him following the side of the moutain wall that Snake previously went along when he became his infiltration. The guards at the tented post were gone, most likely entering the now left scene where snake made his trail of corpses laying the their own pool of blood.

Meeting up with D-Horse, Snake rode off to the LZ where Pequad was waiting. He climbed in with Commander Vitaly Krupin and awaiting extraction. D-Horse get's fultoned and the departure begins.

"One step closer. Just hold on Quiet and be okay. It's just a matter of time."


	3. Self Poison

**Before I begin Chapter 3 of 'The Mute Hound' I'd like to thank darthdovahkiin201 for some brainstorming. Also, thank you for everyone that has taken a liking to this story and being patient for the very roughly weekly releases. I had originally planned to post this yesterday, but I got caught up with school work. If you have any questions about me or the story, feel free to ask. One last thing to add, check my profile as I'll usually put an update about this story or any release in general. Thank you and enough of me rambling. Enjoy.**

 **Location: Interrogation Room**

 **Time: 2100**

Ocelot and the Soviet Commander Vitaly Krupin shared the same room. Krupin was tied to a chair with a bag over his head that was placed during the flight back to Mother Base. His head was slung over forward, fatigued from the whole meeting of Snake, although now conscious. Both Snake and Miller stood behind the one way glass waiting to hear what comes of this. Ocelot paced back and fourth in front of Krupin. After every slow step he made was partnered with complete silence. The slight echo haunted the room like phantoms.

"What do you want... from me?" Krupin asks.

"You know things that are of interest to us." Ocelot stoped his pacing to stand directly before the Commander. He let out a sigh.

"There's a man waiting to hear what you have to say. Don't get me wrong, it's not just him. But you see, because he wants to know-no. Because he _needs_ to know is what makes your situation all the more...Unfortunant? Horrendous? Not the word I'm looking for- oh fucked. Yeah, fucked. That's the word."

"Is this some kind of...Sick joke?" He raised his voice.

"No. In fact it's quite the opposite of that. Now usually I would be handling this, but the restlessness of Big Boss insists in handling this personally."

Ocelot gestured over to Snake. Just before entering the room Snake looks over to Miller.

"Get me the biggest rat from the animal platform."

"Sir." Miller nods and exited the building.

Snake finally entered the room and pulled a second chair inches before the commander. There was a second of a pause just before Snake relieved him of the bag over the commanders face while leaned in. Krupin widen his eyes as he remembers being man handled single handedly by Snake, although Krupin plans to stay strong about the private information.

"I'm not a fan of stupid questions, so please spare me. So, I'll ask. Where is she?"

"She? I do not know what you are talk-"

Snake headbutted the commander at the bridge of his nose and fell backwards on the chair. Krupin let out a grunt of pain as he hit the floor. Snake slowly stood up to behind the fallen chair and raised Krupin upright. Snake then sat back down inches away from him and leaned forward.

"Now that you know I'm not playing this whole 'keep secrets' game, we can be serious."

Krupin wore a red face while breathing hard to mask the pain while blood seeped from his nose down to lips. His eyebrows were narrowed and stared into Snakes eyes.

"I'm waiting." Snake says with an impatient tone.

"..."

"Jesus fucking- I'm not fucking dicking around for fuck sakes!"

Snake stood up and threw his chair across the room. The sound echoed with the loud clanking sounds of the metal chair while he paced a bit. With a concentrated punch, Snake threw a left hook with his robotic fist in which knocked the man down once more sideways. The mixed blood and saliva lathered the floor. From the the corner of the room, Ocelot crossed his arms and shook his head.

"In other situations you'd be honored for you headstrong tenacity, however in this case it's ignorance. You'll be beaten down until you've devolved." Ocelot added.

The door that entered into the room from the divided side in which you can see from a one way glass mirror opened. It was Kaz and Gabriel Ethier, one of Diamond Dog's brightest soldiers.

"We don't mean to intrude, but your package arrived." Kaz added. He gestured Ethier to hand Snake the caged rat while Snake silently dismissed and thank the two. They both leave the room shortly. Snake carried the animal onto the table they had on the far left side of the room. You could hear the scurry and squeaking of this rat as it ran in circles. On the bottom left corner laid a bucket and mop used for cleaning the mishaps that occasionally happened in this room. Snake takes this bucket and places it near the cage just before setting the Soviet commander upright again.

"Very shortly I'm going to ask the same question I did before and D-Rat here is going to help me out. It's as simple as that." He pushed Krupins chair to face the table and walked towards the rat and bucket once more. Snake reached in the cage with his left hand to placed it inside the bucket.

"Ocelot, the chair please."

"Uh, yes of-course."

Ocelot brought the chair Snake threw across the room and placed it behind snake to sit inches before the commander. Snake then flips the bucket with the rat inside and fastened it's placement on the victims abdomen then used rope from the tool shed used for torture. Weaving the rope through the two handles on each side of the bucket and knotted it then wrapping it around Krupin tightly. Taking out his iDroid, snake used the function he uses to light his cigars and points it at the end of the bucket.

"If you refuse to cooperate with me, you're going to have a foreign object inside of you." Snake then points to his shrapnel sicking out of his head.

"With everything you say that I don't like, I will increase the heat on this bucket. It will get to a point where the rat will get aggitated and look for somewhere to burrow into. You can figure out the rest on your own. Now I ask again. Where is she? The woman we heard from you and your mens recording. The sniper that turns invisible. "

"W-we're keeping it near the Mountain Relay Base."

Snake increases the heat on the iDroid.

"Gah! Da Smasei Laman! It's in Da Smasei Laman!"

Snake increases the heat on the iDroid.

"I'm telling the truth, why do you keep on doing this!? Why are you continuing!?"

"Uhm, Boss?" Ocelot speaks out to Snake.

* _EEEEEEEE. SQUEEEEEEEE*_

The rat was thrashing about in the bucket. The commander started to kick and scream with panic.

"Oh God-no, please!"

Snake reached the highest point of the heat that the iDroid provided then stood and kicked the chair he was just sitting on away. He slammed the commanders chair backwards into the ground. The rat grinded its teeth upon the mans flesh. Bearing its large teeth and tore through like a sloppy plastic knife cutting into a cooked turkey. It's do-able, but lacked the same efficiency that a normal knife would bring.

"This is for the shit you put Quiet through." Snake whispered into the mans ear.

"Quiet? N-NO-" All that came from his mouth next was the excruciating pain of the rat digging inside of his body.

Snake then hurried his way out of the interrogation room and readied himself at the nearest LZ after calling in for Pequad. However, Ocelot was left slightly surprised, although didn't say anymore than he had to. He knew how important Quiet is to Snake.

Pequad lands on LZ to pick up Snake and now the real mission begins.

 **Hours later**

 **Location: Da Smasei Laman**

Pequad lands at the southern LZ of the Smasei fort. This was the location where Snake had retrived the Bee rocket launcher. It was just as filled with gaurds as he remembered with the only difference is that Snake is out for blood. He carried with him the same loadout as before. From the looks of it, it would seem she was hidden within the caves due to the heavier armed guards equipped with LMG's and riot gear. Chances are she's weak if she couldn't get herself out of this mess just like he found her with the Soviets the first time she left.

Snake took out his scanner and started to mark the enemy soldiers. Six riot equipped Soviets guarded the entrance to the caves, one at the far left lookout tower, four near the area where he rescued the prisoners, and it seemed about five in which paced around the fort. They were mostly equipped with night vision goggles. He counted sixteen before beginning his invasion. Without hesitation he readied his sights with the SERVAL AMR 7 silenced sniper on the soldier stationed on the lookout tower. The bullet passed right through his helmet and he dropped. The search light made a ding as it now pointed at the sky due to not being manned. This caused some curiousity to the nearby pacing soldiers, but he did not care. Snake got up and stuck to the moutain wall on his right and slowly crept along. Having the soldiers checking out the scene, this left an openning for him to begin his advances.

"Boss get down, enemy sniper!" Miller alerted Snake.

It appeared that there was a sniper just above him. Snake dived down and rolled behind a large boulder. Snake had to take him out as he would cause a problem to the the escape with Quiet. He quickly aimed down his sights and finished him off. One less Soviet to worry about. Everyone finally went on high alert after finding the dead body that rested on top of the lookout tower and spreading the word via radio. The entrance was now even more heavily guarded, Snake needed a distraction or simply snipe them out one by one. With them so close together, it wouldn't turn out so great for him.

"Drop me a four-wheel drive at the southern entrance with some top grade C-4." Snake calls into his iDroid. Thirty seconds later the supplies were dropped. Snake works his way back to the vehicle and plants the C-4 within the car. With an acceptional rock, he places it on the ignition toward the entrance. The car makes it's way past the mid point and the soliders started to shoot at it thinking it was the intruder. Just before crashing into them, Snake triggers the C-4 to wipe out the majority the soliders. All the riot soldiers were splattered around with some wounded nearby. The rest of the spreaded out soldiers makes their way towards the area where the vehicle came from. Snake travels a bit backwards while planting two decoys and goes the the the left forked road divded by the moutain that Snake had killed the sniper from. There were five left on the outside and no doubt more coming from inside the caves assuming they had some stationed to keep an eye out for their prisoner. Snake activates the two decoys and proceeds to shoot them in the head.

"Alright I'm in, Kaz."

"Good work, Boss. You've made quite the entrance there. Proceed with caution."

Snake continues and enters the caves. Footsteps of soldiers echoed from the empty maze of tunnels from within. Just after entering he was greeted by stairs that led to another flight of stairs to his immediate left. It was straight forward after that, leading to an elevated hill. Turning left once more he walked near the edge in which gave an overlook of the trail of corpse that opposed a determined venomous snake. The tunnel then branched between going forward, or dropping down from a hole. Snake decided to drop down and was greeted by a crawl-able hole in the wall in which led him to the other side. This was the smarter thing to do due to the potential encounters in a narrow tunnel.

"CP, this is Dmittry 9! Potential intruder within the tunnels. Checking last point of noise. Over!"

"This is CP - understood! Don't leave _it_ alone. Keep one stationed."

"Affirmative."

The search for Snake continued for the enemy and the search Quiet did too. After snake exited the crawl-able hole he was met by two soliders in riot gear walking past him. Snake stayed proned to reduce visual. Allowing them to past, Snake aim down his sights and shot the leading Soviet in the back of the head then switched to his silenced Geist P3 handgun to shoot the helmet off the second Soviet.

"What!?" The following soldier exclaimed. Snake sprinted towards him and pulled his combat knife and aimed it to the mans throat. He pulled him to the side and began to interrogate him.

"Tell me what you know!"

"The thing you're looking for is here!" Quiet was marked on the map of his iDroid.

"Where are your friends?"

"There's but one man on the look out here, the rest went to go investigate the crash!"

Snake shoved the knife into mans throat, twisted, and pulled out. He pushed the now lifeless body to the side and cleaned the knife by scraping it off the dead mans boots. Snake grabbed the first one he killed and stacked him ontop of hidden dead body. Following the trail down left, he's met with the area with a shallow body of water. Guarding the house like area ahead of him was the area Quiet must be. The left side was empty. Snake switched to the silenced UN-ARC assualt rifle and just walked up toward the stationed guard. The soldier noticed him and reached for his AK. Snake was too fast for him and shot him in the legs. The man instantly fell pressuring the bullet wounds. Without a second thought, snake sprinted forward shot the man in the face.

 _He made it._

Snake has made it. H entered with his assault rifle just in case and slowly made his way through the rooms. There was a door which was close and according to the iDroid she was just beyond the door. He opened it slowly and he was already able to see the black and blue particles that filled the air whenever Quiet would user her speed or when a Skull would infect people and create puppets. Snake swung the door open...

"Q-...No-"

Snake fell to his knees.


End file.
